083114rysporsami
12:40 AA: Sami enters the library as though looking for something. When she spots Ryspor, she gives a gesture of recognition, then approaches him. She is wearing snazzy new god tier jim-jams. 12:41 AA: "Hey. I think I'm supposed to ask you something about crows and workbenches?" 12:41 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp in ʃvrpriʃe. "Yov've God Tiered!'~ 12:41 GT: ~"Ah, crowʃ and...workbencheʃ? I'm afraid I'll need more detail than that."~ 12:41 AA: "Yeah. It was this whole big thing. The pajamas are even comfier than I imagined." 12:41 AA: "Um....no, wait, I'm sorry. Ravens. Ravens and writing desks." 12:42 AA: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" 12:42 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ, of covrʃe. And it'ʃ me who'ʃ ʃvppoʃed to be doing the aʃking technically, bvt I ʃvppoʃe vʃing the code iʃ good enovgh."~ 12:43 AA: "Oh, was it? Ughh, sorry, I'm sort of....it's been a busy couple of days." 12:43 AA: "You're supposed to say something back, though. Or I guess I was supposed to say something back." 12:44 GT: ~He waveʃ a hand reaʃʃvringly. "It'ʃ perfectly fine. And yeʃ it waʃ, let me ʃee..." He thinkʃ for a moment. "Becavʃe it can prodvce a few noteʃ, tho they are very flat; and it iʃ never pvt with the wrong end in front."~ 12:45 AA: "Okay, I think that's right. Wait, how did you spell "never" there?" 12:45 GT: ~"With an E?"~ 12:46 AA: "So not like 'Raven' backwards?" 12:46 AA: Sami thinks about it for a second as to whether or not this counts as having gotten the answer right. 12:46 GT: ~"Waʃ I ʃvppoʃed to? I've only ever heard it orally."~ 12:47 AA: "That may be cheating..." 12:47 AA: "...oh well. I think Meouet said it didn't matter which Ryspor I gave it to anyway since if I gave it to the wrong one, he would just confront you and you could finish things against him that way." 12:47 GT: ~"Gave what to?"~ 12:47 AA: "Seems sort of weird having to kill your alternate universe self though." 12:48 AA: Sami pulls a note from her sylladex and hands it over to Ryspor: http://prntscr.com/4i78q3 12:49 AA: "But I'm not really in a position to judge people for making bad decisions anymore, so do what you have to do I guess." 12:49 GT: ~He chvckleʃ. "The natvre of ovr laʃt viʃit indeed. At leaʃt ʃhe doeʃn't appear to be too ʃore over that whole kerfvffle, elʃe ʃhe wovld likely have let me conʃvme with abandon."~ 12:50 AA: "Hmm. She told me about that. It's sad that things didn't work out with those two. They would've been cute together, and I think it might really help Meouet to come out of her shell." 12:51 GT: ~"I agree. ʃadly, it wovld appear I only made thingʃ worʃe with my effortʃ." He ʃighʃ.~ 12:52 AA: "I wouldn't blame yourself too badly. It sounds like they weren't really right for each other. Meouet really needs time to adjust to being open with people, and Katie moves so fast, especially since coming into her time powers." 12:52 AA: "Even all the chemistry in the world isn't going to help if they want two different things from their relationship." 12:53 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe. ʃhe beat herʃelf vp abovt it qvite ʃeverely, poor girl."~ 12:53 AA: "Who, Meouet? Yeah, she seems like the type." 12:53 AA: "Blame herself for everything that goes wrong." 12:53 GT: ~"Ah, no, I meant Kate." He grimaceʃ. "Bvt yeʃ, I know EXACTLY what yov mean."~ 12:54 AA: "Katie? Really?" Sami looks surprised. 12:54 AA: "But she's always been so....stable. So sure of herself." 12:54 AA: "Even when Jack 'Oswald' turned out to be lying to us all and especially her, she barely even flinched!" 12:55 AA: "Oh man....she lost all her memories of love, didn't she? From her perspective this is the first person she's ever felt this way about, isn't it?" 12:56 GT: ~"Indeed. Even before that, ʃhe took the loʃʃ of Kikate qvite hard."~ 12:56 AA: "Really? She never talked to me about it at all..." 12:56 AA: Sami looks sad and concerned. 12:56 AA: "I guess we've grown apart since she left Slammajamm." 12:57 GT: ~"I ʃvʃpect the only reaʃon *I* heard abovt it iʃ becavʃe I waʃ the one to deliver the newʃ. Don't take it too perʃonally. Kate iʃ ʃimply the kind of perʃon who keepʃ her emotionʃ to herʃelf."~ 12:57 AA: "Yeah, but we've been friends for so long. I should've known even if she didn't say anything." 01:02 GT: ~"Come now, yov can't blame yovrʃelf like that. The fact that yov worry for her thvʃ iʃ enovgh in my opinion. Knowing ʃomeone careʃ iʃ one of the beʃt thingʃ in the world to have."~ 01:02 AA: "Yeah....I just haven't been handling my friendships well lately in general. I'm worried I'm losing everyone." 01:03 GT: ~"Well, if it'ʃ any conʃolation, I ʃtill firmly covnt yov aʃ a friend," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling.~ 01:04 AA: She sighs. "Maybe you would be better off if you didn't. If I keep going the way I'm going lately I think I'm going to start being more of a liability than an asset, as a friend. Maybe even as a teammate." 01:05 GT: ~"What makeʃ yov ʃay that?"~ 01:06 AA: Sami turns away, not meeting Ryspor's eyes. "Nothing specific!" 01:06 AA: After a moment, though, she turns back, and continues. 01:06 AA: "...but I seem to keep making the worst possible choice any time I'm faced with one." 01:06 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "It certainly ʃOVNDʃ aʃ if there'ʃ ʃomething ʃpecific."~ 01:09 GT: ~"I aʃʃvme yov've made ʃvch a choice recently?"~ 01:09 AA: She sighs. "Name a choice I've made, and it was probably the wrong one." 01:11 GT: ~"It'ʃ only the wrong choice if yov allow it to be. If yov've made a miʃtake, then take ʃtepʃ to fix it. That'ʃ all the advice I can give, really."~ 01:11 AA: "...some mistakes might not be fixable." 01:11 AA: "Sorry. I'm bringing you down. Don't worry about me." 01:13 GT: ~"It iʃ practically my obligation to worry abovt yov, aʃ a friend. What do yov mean by 'vnfixable'? If yov mean bringing Jack back, I really wovldn't worry. We've defeated him before, and I don't dovbt we can do ʃo again if need be."~ 01:13 AA: "...yeah. That's it. I was just worried about Jack. You're right. We can probably fix it." Sami gives a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. It's not her most convincing performance. 01:14 GT: ~"Yovr ʃmile doeʃ not look convincing, ʃami."~ 01:15 AA: "Eh, lay off me, I died last night." 01:15 AA: "I'm probably just freaking out over that still." 01:16 AA: She mutters under her breath. "...if I could even REMEMBER it." 01:16 GT: ~"What waʃ that?"~ 01:17 AA: "Um....'I think I hear the Decemberists?'" 01:17 AA: "No, must've just been my imagination." 01:17 GT: ~That eyebrow iʃ raiʃed ʃo high it lookʃ like it might permanently be ʃtvck there.~ 01:19 GT: ~He leanʃ forward in hiʃ chair ʃlightly, looking concerned. "ʃami, if there'ʃ anything trovbling yov, anything at all, yov know yov can talk to me, right? I promiʃe I will not think worʃe of yov, whatever it may be."~ 01:20 AA: "I have honestly told you everything I am physically capable of telling you about what might be troubling me." She smiles, but it's a sad one. 01:21 AA: "Actually....I think I need to go talk to Libby about something. Thanks for trying though, Ryspor." 01:21 AA: "And good luck with that medicine." 01:22 GT: ~"Oh, all right. Thank yov," he ʃayʃ, ʃmiling. "And, ʃami?"~ 01:22 AA: "Yeah?" 01:22 GT: ~"Do take care."~ 01:23 AA: "Thanks. You too."